Momentum
by RetardedMe
Summary: He stood there, unmoving as the cold winter wind whipped his body harshly. But nothing matters now, and that winter's night was when Sasuke realized his mistake of a lifetime. ANGST, ONESHOT. SLIGHT SASU/NARU. REVISED!


**TITLE**: Momentum (Revised)

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative.

**SUMMERY**: He stood there, unmoving as the cold winter wind whipped his body harshly. But nothing matters now, and that winter's night was when Sasuke realized his mistake of a lifetime. ANGST, ONESHOT. SLIGHT SASU/NARU.

**SONG**: Momentum by Ayumi Hamasaki (You're expecting that aren't cha?) The plot will be taken off from Ayumi's video on this song. Go see it, its recommended. The song is pretty!

**RM CORNER**: Weeeeell... I just happen to stumble across Ayumi's videos again, and I spotted the english lyrics for this particular song which I had done a oneshot on. And I realized how much the lyrics are alike to the series Naruto, and a new plot is formulating in my brain, and I decided to upgrade this oneshot.

-immediately wears helmet and amour-

**PLEASEDON'TBEANGRYISWEARTHATTLTLISALMOSTCOMPLETED!!!**

And I just needed a dang break from writing too much...but although this is also writing... but that's not the point! Just busy yourself with the oneshot while waiting.. patiently... yeah? -laughs nervously-

This is the modern times.

momentum-**MOMENTUM-**momentum

--

Seasons come and go once every year, and the season of the cold reached Konohagakure like natural. Harsh wind fell onto the feeble part of Konoha, where all the townspeople lived.

Slowly, as night started to creep onto this cold place, street lamps were lit, flickering for a few times before shining up the town's central square.

Pure white snow dotted the pathways, and floated down from the sky. People were already retiring to their homes, tired of the day's activities, and parents were ushering their children in back into the houses.

_**The days when I loved you**_

_**Were the last miracle to me**_

Everyone started to scatter for their homes, thinking of only the warmth their fireplace can give them. All, but one boy.

Blond hair, that was colored brightly to match the newly bloomed sunflower's petals, and slightly pale skin that was caused due to the coldness of the environment the boy was in. Blue eyes, so mesmerizing and full of emotions matched the color of the bright sky, when the sun is high up.

Uzumaki Naruto.

That boy, Uzumaki Naruto, squatted on the snow, shivering violently. Wearing only a thin jacket to cover his thin body, besides his shirt and pants, its only natural that he should be cold.

People stared at the boy, before walking away, turning their heads away, pretending as though Naruto was invisible. Naruto vainly tried to smile at them, but the coldness was seeping through his bones.

Kakashi, one of the teachers in the nearby Konoha High School, stared at him. Naruto had enough energy to raise his head, to see his former teacher turn his head away from him. Kakashi walked away, and closed his door silently.

_Don't leave me..._

Curling up into a tight ball, Naruto's heart ached. But his smiled still was plastered on his face, despite the bitter pain that the coldness brought to him. Pale lips were cracked, and his once tanned skin started to gain a sickly pale-ness.

_**The seasons when everyone longs**_

_**To be around people**_

_**Has come again this year**_

_**With warmth and coldness**_

Hearing footsteps on his right, Naruto mustered strength to lift his head, and he saw Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. The boy that he once loved. The boy that was once his best friend.

When Sasuke noticed that Naruto was staring at him, the Uchiha immediately shot him a frosty glare before walking into his house with his older brother. Itachi did not even take notice of his existence, as he closed the door.

_Don't walk away..._

Naruto's smile faltered. Really, Sasuke ignoring him. It was all his fault. Tears fell from his eyes, and they fall onto the cold snow on the pavement.

It was all wrong.

He shouldn't have harbored feelings for his best friend, and a boy at that. Its not really surprising that Sasuke would avoid him. He shouldn't even had thought of it. Why had he even hoped that Sasuke would love him back?

After all, he was only a monster. People can't love a monster, because the monster will kill them. Naruto's glazed eyes stared right up at the snowing sky, droplets of salty water falling down his cheek.

He, shouldn't even had confessed with Uchiha Sasuke, that day.

Naruto just hoped, that Sasuke would be able to accept his feelings, and even love him. But everyone just went spiraling down. Not only did the boy reject him, Sasuke evened mocked Naruto for this 'abnormal' love.

The next day, the whole world seemed to know this. Everyone was pelting things at him, everyone was glaring at him, everyone was avoiding him. For being a queer. People punched him whenever they had the chance, and they gang-fought him, whenever the time given.

Even his sensei, Kakashi, ignored him in favor for Sasuke.

_**I remember the day**_

_**When we were too young**_

_**Laughing together **_

_**and hanging on each other**_

_**With no knowledge about the world**_

What's worse is that people already detested him for his existence. From the moment he was born, his mother died from the birth of him. His father was killed due to a murderer called 'Kyuubi'. His family line toppled due to a fire caused by 'Kyuubi' and everyone was killed in an instant the period of time he was breathing.

It seemed too much of a coincidence, but being typical people, everyone started to point fingers at Naruto, whispering that Naruto was a jinx. A demon. A monster that brought bad luck. It didn't really help when his father, Arashi, was a well known mayor for Konoha.

Although there are occasional help from his father's friends, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka and Sarutobi, they can't be there all the time for Naruto. Though in high school, his life was changing bit by bit until this came.

Its such an irony.

Fate. As what Konoha High's student council president, Neji, loved to say over and over again. Night fell, and a blanket of darkness swept over Konoha. Naruto stayed in his position, too numb by the coldness.

And that's when. _He came._

Naruto saw it.

That familiar figure that he saw once when he was a toddler, that cold bloodshot eyes that thrust a knife into his father's chest. Swirling red, with a deep iris in the middle.

_**What excuse should I make**_

_**For this wave of pain?**_

It was him. Kyuubi.

Naruto's eye widened. Kyuubi, didn't notice him as Naruto was partially covered in snow, as he tried to sneak in a bomb to place at the Uchiha's manor.

A murder.

Its going to happen all over again, the nightmare that he had gone through. The blood, and the horrified screams of fear. Naruto didn't want that. Even though people detested him, treated him badly, but they did not deserve treatment like this.

_Death_

Naruto willed his body to move, but it was too numb from the lack of movement. But no matter what, he had to move. For the sake of Konoha, his hometown. For the sake of his friends. For the sake of Sasuke.

Moving up with sluggish movement, Naruto grabbed the time bomb Kyuubi had left there, and started to run for the main gate. Kyuubi spotted him, and started to chase Naruto for the bomb.

Naruto did not know at all, how he tried to avoid the claws of the dangerous killer right behind him, how he suffered multiple slashes from the knife thrown from behind. All he thought was to bring the bomb outside his hometown, into the large plains outside it.

He ran like he never did before.

He could hear Kyuubi's frustrated growls, before he heard a click of a remote. Apparently Kyuubi did not want to waste his breath by chasing a mere brat and decided to bomb the brat along with Konoha when the bomb's still near.

_**Even in the night,**_

_**I'm freezing alone in the white snow**_

_**My love for you is,**_

_**My last courage**_

Turning around, Naruto covered his body with the bomb and awaited for the searing pain. Death does not matter anymore.

After all. A monster stays as a monster. But as long as he knew, that he, Uzumaki Naruto, had put his everything onto this village, he was alright. Nothing matters anymore. A lone tear slid down his face, before the bomb exploded.

The whole village was startled awake by the loud sound, and immediately everyone went out to check. But the site was gory.

Bits of human flesh tattered the now red snow, and the smell of burning flesh hung around the air. Tattered orange clothing decorated the floor, and part of the gate was burnt. Kyuubi meanwhile, wasn't expecting the bomb's radioactive radars to reach him, and with half of his skin was rotting away, he lay dead on the floor.

Tsunade, the current mayor of Konohagakure, saw the orange clothing, saw the blood, saw Kyuubi and the evidence that a bomb was currently let off at the area. Everything clicked in place, and half of heart seemed to tear from her body.

_**I wonder if**_

_**I'm so stupid**_

_**Just waiting for the time passage**_

_**Believing that I'll surely be forgiven someday**_

Jiraiya, her friend, arrived at the scene too, and he caught Tsunade who was crumpling onto the snow. All the townspeople, suddenly seemed to realize what was happening, when Tsunade bitter sobs rang through their minds.

Kakashi stared blankly at the gory scene. His student, is now dead. His student, which was the son of the once proud mayor of Konohagakure, and also Kakashi's teacher, is dead. And even his body could not be seen, only bits of human flesh scattered around.

What had he done? Was he even still human for the horrible deed he had done?

To think he tried to convince himself, that Naruto was a demon. To kill Arashi and the whole of Uzumaki family. But in his heart, he knew, that he was only trying to push the blame to an innocent child.

And for the second time of his life ever since Arashi's death, Kakashi cried. He cried loudly, the sobs wracking through his body.

_**I hold the rush of feelings**_

_**So that it may not spill down**_

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in shock. The dobe..was dead? He tried to pinch himself, to convince himself that this was all just a dream. That tomorrow, he will see the dobe.

But no. No matter how hard Sasuke punched himself, or knocked his head onto the wall, the smell of burnt skin remained, and the blood remained. Falling onto the doorway, Sasuke cried silently.

It was all his fault. Sasuke had felt the tiniest bit of affection for Naruto, but due to his, stupid, annoying, pride from the Uchiha line, he had pushed away the light of his life. He had snuffed out the sunlight, and the joy. And even did horrible things to make Naruto's life worse.

No more shouts of 'teme'. No more petty fights over small things. No more whining for ramen, and no more laughter. This was all payback. For every horrible thing he had done.

Itachi tried to calm his younger brother, but the damage was done.

Officials came to the scene, and started to investigate, and the truth was out, as clear as daylight. And everyone, was shocked to know it. Especially the people who hated Naruto.

_**Until the day our hands**_

_**Reach white snow**_

_**My love for you is**_

_**My last courage**_

To think, that Naruto would still protect Konoha after all the things they had done to him. The guilt was plastered to their hearts, and it pulled everything down, like a weight. People cried, people mourned. But it was already done.

He was dead.

Naruto had been a bright fire, trying to light up other lamps which had not been lit up, or had their fire extinguished. But, since the snow had fell, a series of cold wind, had been penetrating this fire. Still, this fire stayed strong, and flickered once in a while, but it remained.

Until today. The wind succeeded in their attacks, and that fire disappeared. Without the protection from this fire, the other flames succumbed to the wind easily, and the light was wiped out. Darkness.

Winter never felt so long before, as the snow danced about in the sky, as the cold wind blew onto their bodies.

_**I hold the rush of feelings**_

_**So that it may not spill down**_

--

The next winter for Konohagakure had arrived, but there was no merry shouts of Christmas, no children dancing about in the snow.

A boy, the hair as bright as the freshly plucked sunflower petals, eyes so blue that it can be parred to the sky, stood in the middle of the central square. Wearing only a thin orange coat, he stared at everyone.

Slowly, night fell, and everyone retired to their houses. Except for the boy.

That boy stared at the dark sky, ignoring the harsh wind. His cracked lips and pale skin did not matter much to him, as he stared into space.

_**Even in the night I'm freezing**_

_**Alone in the white snow**_

_**Until the day our hands**_

_**Reach white snow**_

But, one door, suddenly creaked opened, and blue eyes immediately swerved to that direction. Kakashi's head came out, and his hand clutched a bunch of white lilies. Walking slowly to the center of the square, he bent down, before clearing a space and placing the flowers down.

The boy stood beside Kakashi, as his blank expression started to morph into a sad one. And as though a spell had been casted, almost everyone's door started to open. Sasuke trudged along with Itachi, his feet crushing the snow below, before kissing bright the sunflower's petal and placing it on the ground, crying.

The boy tried to say something, but nothing came out. Tears matted his cheeks rapidly, as more people started to place flowers on the ground. The last one, Tsunade, placed a necklace with a bright blue stone onto the bunch of flowers.

Her tears fell onto the bright blue stone, but her sharp senses suddenly caught something. Standing up slowly, she slowly turned her head to the direction the boy was standing at.

The boy reached out a thin and feeble hand, trying to reach Tsunade, trying to tell Tsunade that he was there. But as soon as Tsunade's body turned, his figure started to collapse, and the whole body faded into a pile of snow and crushed onto the pavement.

_**My love for you is**_

_**The last forever to me**_

_**That I could meet you was**_

_**The first miracle to me**_

Tsunade searched around, for that familiar aura, but nobody was there. The wind picked up its speed, and brought the snow fluttering about the area.

The night ran long, as crystals started to float down from the sky. Everyone stared in wonder, and every year, once the clock strike 12 midnight on that particular day, shining crystal, instead of snow, will come falling down. This event, was held every year, and generations, were to be told of this regretful story.

_**My first, and last miracle. Was to meet you. **_

--

**RM**: How was it? I did try to adjust the plot a while. Hopefully it is to your likings. Though I didn't wish for Naruto to be killed, but the video plot made it like that. Also, please tell me if you had cried. I'd love to know that I wasn't the only who cried. Please do take note of the lyrics as well, as I think they somehow sync with the plot perfectly.

Reviews please, and thank you for reading this oneshot.


End file.
